injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The ehhhMAZING deathstroke!/Character wishlist
Well if everyone's making wishlists, I might as well share my ideas . A . THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST THIS IS TO NOT SPOIL THE LIST hi *Mr. Freeze/Arkham City; 1,200/1,400; Passive: Adaptability (Mr. Freeze avoids consecutive use of the same special, until a different special is used. This applies to super moves.) *Mr. Freeze/Arkham Origins; 1,100/1,300; Passive: Bring Me Nora (Upon a successful unblocked special, the opponent is SHOCKED and they also cannot fight at all for 4 seconds. Opponents with cryogenic suspension take 25% more damage) *Batman/Arkham City; 1,200/1,400; Passive: Critical Strike (Upon succesful combo ender or completed heavy combo, Batman gains a 100% increase to all damage, until tag-out. Stacks 3 times.) If you get the passive name reference, I love you . U . *'Season 1 The Flash Spoiler '''Harrison Wells; 1,000/1,300; Passive: The Reverse (Upon a successful combo ender, Dr. Wells has a chance to say he's the reverse and instantly KO the opponent. If Metahuman Flash or Reverse Flash are on your team, Dr. Wells has 30% bonus health and damage. the passive activates, the combo ender itself does no damage.) '''THIS CARD IS A SEMI-JOKE' *Poison Ivy/Arkham City; 1,300/1,200; Passive: You Should've Watered Them (If a special attack is activated against Poison Ivy, she has a chance to reflect it back as area damage, dealing 30% of the original damage to the whole team.) *The Joker/Arkham City; 1,300/1,250; Passive: Doppleganger (When The Joker is knocked out, he will be revived with 75% health.) *Clayface/Arkham City: 1,250/1400; Passive: Mimic (Clayface has a chance to transform into the enemy and use a free special of their choosing upon blocked special. Supermove either way Chance is increased with The Joker/Arkham City.) *Two-Face/Arkham City; 1,250/1,250; Passive: The Coin (Each special attack causes Two-Face to flip a coin. On heads, the opponent takes 30% more damage from special attacks for 8 seconds. On tails, Two-Face's specials are disabled for 4 seconds.) *Penguin/Arkham City; 1,250/1,300; Passive: A Collector (Penguin has a chance to use a powerful, random contraption on his combo ender. Each successful contraption use adds a collection mark. 3 collection marks gives Penguin 1 power bar.) *Ra's al' Ghul/Arkham City; 1,300/1,200; Passive: Lazarus Pit (Ra's has a chance to instantly regenerate ALL of his health when at less than 20% health. Can trigger twice when fighting ONLY against a tagged in Batman, OR with Batman.) *Hugo Strange/Arkham City; 1,100/1,300; Passive: Protocol 10 (Professor Strange deals 5% DOT to the enemy upon tag-in for 10 seconds. *The Riddler; 1,200/1,300; Passive: Riddle Me This (The Riddler's special attacks have a chance to force the opponent to solve a riddle. If they answer wrong, they receive 4% bleeding for 5 seconds. If they answer right, they earn half a power bar.) *Larfleeze; 1,300/1,200; Passive: What's Mine is Mine (Larfleeze has a chance to use your passive's ability under appropriate conditions.) *Black Canary; 1,300/1300; Passive: Supersonic Screech (Black Canary has a chance to use her supersonic screech upon a special attack, which causes the opponent to be stunned for 8 seconds.) Category:Blog posts